bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardian's Peril:Chapter 1
Guardians' Peril: Chapter 1 Hey guy, it's ZeroGx. Remember the terrible abomination I put out a while ago? If you don't, Good. Well it's time to try again since practice makes perfect and learning from your crappy first attempts at writing will make people happy. Anyway, this will be my Magnum Opus, at least for now. I've been gone for three months or so and I have tried to make my tears and my blood seep through my drafts so expect something good. Unless I am such a terrible writer that I brought nothing but garbage to this awesome wiki then I will give you my address so you can bring a frying pan there to cave in my face. I actually don't mean it so don't think about it. Anyway, time to show you my exact two months of free time and two weeks worth of monologuing to myself in the shower came up to. Wait... That was too much information...... Never mind, just enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When you think of the Guardians of the Gods, some think about the twelve men and women who pledged their allegiance to the gods and if that's what you think about us well... You don't really know much about our history. The real story is filled with blood that was spilled, the tears that ran down everyone's faces, the friendships that were broken, and most of all, lives that met an early end and almost all of the above happened to the both sides. It was as emotionally depressing as what I just made it out to be. If you didn't know, we ended up separating into two groups, the Loyal Guardians and the Rebel Guardians. And as the leader of the Loyal Guardians, I know about everything that happened and most of it isn't very happy. I'm Alyut, and I have this chapter of the Guardians' Peril to tell you about. It was a nice spring day, Maybe April but it's not my job to keep track of months. We were in the land of Amdahl and the breeze that swept through the land was enough to calm mine and the other Guardians' nerves and the ominous atmosphere of Ghost Town Edila's entirety wasn't entirely in effect. Even though it would have been better to enjoy the peace and quiet I started thinking about yesterday's big catastrophe and I was pacing in my room but I then sat on the old wood floor against my wooden frame bed that's sheets were still in the wash and stared at the ceiling. Still wet white paint on the walls and ceiling wasn't what I was seeing, but what went on the day before was still the entirety of my mind's focus. I just couldn't take my mind off it. For your information, yesterday we were in St. Lamia in the Blood Forest, where the trees and grasses weren't the color green but instead was the color red. The only things green or any other color there were foreign creatures and objects and sometimes some plants that was still foreign to the forest. We had set up camp there for at least two days and it was about to last three. It was evening, the stars were up, the night sky was a beautiful reminder of our victories against Sodis, especially the recent victory in the Tower Of Morgan, and the food Lunaris made was some of the best she's ever made and that's saying something about her amazing cooking. We got in our sleeping bags and started to fall asleep but as soon as I did, I awoke to something that put us in the major setback I keep mentioning. The roaring flames and the intense heat made everyone wide awake but I doubt anyone was awake when the fire started. The fire enveloped the entire forest and our wooden storehouse we built when we first got there and all our food, materials, and most of our spare weapons and armor became ashes that became the ground we were standing on. Luckily, our main weapons and armor that we were keeping near were saved but we knew that if we didn't get out of the forest, we too would become the ashes that would become the ground so we ran for our lives. We managed to make it out but with no food or water, we were exhausted and we had nothing to help us get back up on our feet. We walked a bit longer to find some comfortable grass and rocks to sleep on and we slept. In the morning, we were all rested and ready to travel to someplace where we would be able to survive but Rina was bent out of shape from sleeping on the ground so she didn't get any sleep and we had to drag her half the way which drained us faster. But, I managed lead my half of Guardians to Amdahl and to the Ghost Town Edila and settled in the Edila Inn which had some history with the Guardians before and after the invasion. Once a place where even the drunks weren't remotely angry became a place that gives the feeling of sorrow and hopelessness. But as I mentioned earlier, it was sleeping on the job and didn't work on us as well as It usually did. I still can't believe that this ghost town was one of the happiest places I've been to. Proves what evil intentions the gods had when they invaded. But I can't stand for the action and I don't think the gods have as good intentions as before and only seven Guardians versus the other Guardians and the survivors isn't exactly a fair fight especially when it looks like the Gods gave up on us. But when I was ready to stop spacing, Ophelia slowly opened the door and the creaking of the old door woke me up. She stayed outside my room with her light blue eyes peering in and her green hair flowing into the room. They she asked, "Um, Alyut?" Her voice didn't have it's usual tone but instead had a quiet and mellow tone, which was rare for her. "What do you need, Ophelia?" I said as I tried to recover from spacing without looking suspicious. I sat up to then sit on my bed and listen to her. "Well, I finished sharpening the weapons but Farlon is still polishing the armor. What should I do now?" Her voice slowly became more like her usual tone. "You could help Rina sweep, Ramna fix up the rooms, or maybe help Lunaris by growing some crops for food. I'm sure she would need some extra help." I said losing my usual leader attitude. "Are you alright, Alyut? You seemed depressed." She opened the door, walked to the bed, and sat next to me. I laid down on the bed with my head touching the wall on the bed's right. "It's just... All that's happened thus far. It really hasn't been in our favor. I'm really starting to believe that we have no chance. Especially with the fire happening and our emotional and physical pains." Ophelia paused and thought for a moment then responded with," We're always at a disadvantage, so why are you sad now? The gods never help us, maybe they even want us dead. But maybe you should stop being so uptight and feeling bad about what you can't do. Hey, Maybe Lunaris' cooking would help. She's almost done." She said trying to cheer me up. "It's not going to work, Ophelia. There isn't anything that can help me right now." I said as I sat up, crossed my legs, and perched my head on my left hand. "The only reason we stand a chance is because of you but we all know that you can't work your magic when your depressed. If you think we can't win, stay depressed." She said. Then she set my newly sharpened sword in it's polished sheath next to me and walked to the door. "I'll give you some time alone. Maybe being burned at the stake infront of all the survivors isn't so bad. We can only know from forfeiting against Sodis and his half." She said. She walked to the door and closed it. "Wait, If I'm the reason we're staying alive, why should I let them die? I never thought it like that. Maybe.... Just maybe, we can win against Sodis!" I thought to myself. "Ophelia!" I said as she was about to close the door. She opened the door and asked," What is it now?" She was very annoyed now. I nodded. "You fixed me. I can't believe you helped me when I was like that. How?" I asked curiously. "I've been taught about many different kinds of motivational and inspirational stuff when I was still in training in my village by my master before I was dragged into this mess. It's not like I can't give a reality check like him. A Battle Girl can do the same as a Swordsmaster with enough mental and physical training." She responded confidently and with her arrogance partially there. "I can't thank you enough. I will continue to lead us to victory!" I said with confidence unmatched by my usual displays. "Glad to hear. Anyway, Your sword is sharper than ever before. You can use it for your intentions. It's even been reinforced to a special degree. You can even block an attack from an Alpha Behemoth. Maybe even a bit more." She said when we heard a voice bounce through the halls. "What was that?" She asked after jumping a bit. "I'm guessing the food is ready. I wonder what she made." I replied to Ophelia. "I hope it isn't rabbit again. We've had that twice already. It's not the best tasting thing too." She replied back with her scared feeling gone. "Let's find out then." I said. Ophelia nodded to me then ran down the hall and down the stairs leaving me to follow her. I hoped Lunaris' cooking was as awesome as usual, it could really help with the lingering sorrow from my thoughts earlier. So I ran and followed behind Ophelia. Through the hall, down the steps, into the first of the three doors to the right, past the bathrooms, and then the door to the main room with the bar, the old tables, the rickety chairs, the counter, and the kitchen. I ran trying to follow Ophelia but I lost her at the three doors but I went on just to find all of my half of the Guardians sitting on a huge table, more relatable to the tables they have at royal feasts. It looked like finished pinewood that was the best it could be after four years of war. There was clay bowls of stew all in front of the guardians and I spotted a seat in the middle of Farlon and Rina with a bowl in it's spot so I slid in and sat on the chair. Everyone was there except for Lunaris, but she was just pouring stew into a bowl for herself. But Radyn was also missing for some reason. Even a bowl for him was in an open seat meant for him. But he can't get enough of Lunaris' cooking, odd how he wasn't there. Trying to ignore the missing Guardian, I took a spoonful of stew and I then felt like I went through ascension. The stew was so good and warm, causing all my fears disappeared for just a couple of seconds. Though it tasted like rabbit, it was still amazing. She should be running her own restaurant and if she did, it would be up there with the greatest restaurants ever! Though, the thought reminded me of the Gods' Invasion and it killing ninety nine percent of both worlds' population. I looked around and saw everyone was feeling like I did so I ate some more. Still as good as the first one. I kept taking spoonfuls until Lunaris sat down and started to talk which I then swallowed quickly to focus on what she had to ask. "So how's the food? I haven't tasted it yet myself so I don't know if it's good or not." She asked. "It's crazy good!" Farlon yelled out. "It really is. I don't know how this tastes good and not stale even though we ate rabbit three times today." Rina said in a voice that wasn't nearly as loud. "What's your secret on making your food so good?" Ramna asked very curiously. Lunaris took a step backwards probably from all the positive feedback. "Well, I was a babysitter before getting a job and the kids I babysat loved the food I made. Then with enough money I decided to go back to study culinary arts in college. Then I became a chef at a restaurant in Lanara and learned the secrets from my employer who was a famous chef at the time." She answered. She walked to the table, pulled out a chair next to the open seat meant for Raydn, placed the bowl down in front of her, and sat down. "The reason why it's not stale is because from the things I could find, I made the flavors cancel out the rabbit taste for the most part. That's why you can only taste the other things I put in there and a bit of rabbit. Hopefully we will have something different tomorrow." She answered to the question while staring at Ophelia. "What? I was productive in the time I had off! I helped Alyut not be depressed anymore. I was going to help you but Alyut called me back to tell me I fixed him after I gave him a reality check." She responded to her. "It's not like I was twiddling my fingers in my room or chopping at the floorboards with my sword." She continued. The stare at Ophelia grew with more of an impact. You could kill a person with that stare. Ophelia then looked away and sipped more stew but when she looked back at Lunaris, she was still staring. She was very scared of that stare. Actually, all of us are scared of that stare. Like I said, It can kill. Seeing how scared Ophelia was and how nonchalant the others were about Lunaris staring her to death, I had to grab everyone's attention. "So, anyone know what happened to Raydn?" I suggested. And there was a pause. No one took another spoonful for a minute and it took a one for someone to answer. Lunaris stopped her death stare, Ophelia was still scared but wasn't under the effects the death stare causes, Farlon stopped eating like he hasn't eaten in two weeks, and Rina and Ramna stopped chatting. No one could believe we actually forgot about him. The one who always was filled with swagger which could be enough to drive a person to break a tree in half. We usually could feel him a mile away, like the atmosphere of Edila but unlike Edila's atmosphere it made us feel good for some reason. Maybe it was the respect towards the men, his suave and cool personality towards the woman, or being able to play a mean saxophone, but we should have been feeling his presence by now. "I actually don't know. Last time I saw him, he was doing the laundry. Then when I went to check on him when I was almost done sweeping, he was gone. The washing machine's circle was over but the clothes and sheets were still in the machine." Rina said. "What about his room?" Lunaris asked. "Agh! I forgot! But wait, there is a bed but it has no covers or blankets, shelves, or closets though I doubt he would be in a empty and boring room with still wet paint." Ramna told her. "Then where else would he be? The bar is close to us but we haven't seen him, the rooms but he would go in without telling us beforehand, he wouldn't be in the bathroom this long, and he wouldn't hide in the attic." I explained. "I could go look for him. I'm already done." Farlon suggested. "That's alright Farlon. I will search for Raydn while you guys have the rest of the day off. Make the best you can out of it since we will begin training and preparation tomorrow." I said with a big smile on my face. "But your going to find him in a spacious place like this with a half empty stomach? That's not the best choice at all." Lunaris said like a parent would. "Yeah, let Farlon do it. Then you can finish eating." Ramna said to help Lunaris' suggestion. "What? Your OCD can't stand an unfinished bowl? If there was a doctor, I think you would want to talk to him." I said not to make Ramna feel bad but to make her stop supporting Lunaris' parental guidance. "No... It's just... Um....." Ramna nervously said, trying to search for an answer. Her eyes were looking at the ground and she had tears in her eyes that weren't very noticeable. It looked like the comment was doing its supposed job, but I'm surprised that nobody was laughing or saying something that would drive her to have a breakdown. Maybe they saw the tears or maybe nobody wanted to make Farlon become protective or angry. "Well, like I said, I will search for Raydn, find him, and give him his bowl of stew or just tell him to go and sit at the table. It will depend on where I find him. Now, You all have the day off so make the best of it. Everything clear?" I asked to everyone. They all nodded to signify a yes. I took Raydn's bowl from the table and went to leave the room. I then left the room and turned to look back at everyone but they started talking again like nothing happened. Nobody seemed to want to get up and leave which was very strange. I paid it no mind and left the room to search for Raydn. Where could he be? Well, the only way to know was to look. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard. Now it was past sundown. It was while of searching, aching legs, and almost dropping the bowl of stew on me. Dropping stew on myself wouldn't be bad if it was two hours from now but when around a small fraction of it fell on my white tunic when I was going to the third and final floor of this place, It burned. It really burned even after giving it a half hour of cooling, but besides the stew and the aching, it wasn't that bad trying to find him. He was my best friend and I would do anything that isn't going to end up giving up mine or another's life for him. This wasn't the most time wasting thing I've done for him either but that I won't get into. It would be another story in a story which would have no purpose. Anyway, the last set of stairs I just finished walking up and I saw a door open to the left of the staircase. "Raydn's room. Is that him?" I thought to myself. I then heard some talking that I couldn't make out. Something along the lines of," I'll get back to you two when Alyut isn't here to get on my case." What is he talking about? I had to ask but he closed the door behind him so I walked up the stairs to meet him and question what he's hiding. He turned around and went to walk to the stairs but I interrupted his path and caught him off guard though he didn't have his spear arms on like he was when I last saw him but I could understand why he would take them off. Those weigh more than an average child and they don't allow him to grab anything. I bet he's glad that whoever gave it to him made it detachable. Raydn then jumped back when our eyes met and he almost fell over from the surprise jump. "Alyut? Hey, what's up? Is food ready?" He said shakily with his light Agnian accent which is a more relatable accent to "Brittish" accents. "Yes. I'm suprised you didn't know. Didn't you hear Lunaris's voice bounce through the halls? She cooked rabbit stew for us." I informed him. "Ugh... Rabbit again? Well, at least it's been prepared by the best chef to be alive. When did you all eat?" He asked. "Half an hour ago. We all ate at the table three floors down. I brought some up for you. It's still hot." I said. "How is it still hot after half an hour of cooling? How can you tell it's still hot?" "I dropped some of it on me when I was going up the stairs and it burned." "I'm guessing the stain you have on your tunic is from that." "Exactly, but I do have a question to ask you." "What's up?" "Why didn't you fold our clothes and bed sheets? The washing machine finished it's cycle." "Well...." Raydn began as he rolled his eyes up and to the left. "I thought it would make the sound it would. I still remember that thing beeping after it finished. Either that or I lost track of time. But wait, what's the bowl for?" I sighed. "I thought you were using your brain. What do you think this is for?" I asked blandly. "For you to eat?" I slapped my palm against my face which made a noise you could he from the second floor. "Didn't I just tell you! Why would I eat after I after I ate downstairs?" "Cause you only ate half of the bowl for supper." Raydn said before immediately realizing he said too much. "How do you know?" "I figured?" He was starting to get really scared now. "You're hiding something." "You're playing with me. Right?" I stared at him. "What?" He asked really nervously. I gave him the bowl and stormed into his empty room that Ramna forgot to fix up. He was yelling at me to not go in but I ignored him and went in to find a closed wooden closet that I could hear conversation from. I opened the doors to find two people. A male and a female. The male was older, around fifteen from looks, had tan skin, and light blue eyes that matched the color of his hair and a twelve year old looking girl with a black X on her forehead and long black hair with green eyes. They both were startled and the girl slid close to the boy and stayed really close but not a word. I then heard Raydn's footsteps going down the stairs so I raised my hand and light enveloped my hand, a beam then shot up then curved into the ground which created a seal. I snapped my fingers and Raydn teleported into the middle of the seal and after he teleported the seal dissipated into the air and Raydn was left to listen to what I had to say. "Raydn, care to tell me why these two children are inside your closet." I asked while looking at the two then to Raydn and back again then looking at him. "Well, looks like I have quite a bit of explaining to do." Raydn sighed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank God it's over! Three months of working on this and this is finally finished! Hopefully this will be better than the other series even though that was some quality work. Wait, now I'm questioning myself for calling that crappy. Screw it. Hope you enjoyed and remember I'm not the best writer in the world but to help fix that, say what I'm doing wrong or need to fix. Maybe there was a bit too much conversation in here but hey, next chapter will be much more interesting. Each chapter will have a different Guardian so if you like what you read, recommend a guardian from Alyut's side. Also remember this isn't entirely canon. It's called fan-fiction for a reason. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts